Beloved friendship
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: sakura was alone in the world always in her own little world until naruto and gaara apeard in her life giving her more to live for and brings hope but when gaara moves away she's sad she has lost a friend but when he moves back he has forgotten them both
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey it's me Mybloodymemories I love cookies, ramen, meat, manga and moreX3

Gaara: give me cookies (waving his arms up and down running toward me)

Naruto: raaaaaamen (in a zombie like state)

Me: eeeeeeeeeeeeek sakura save me (running with my food and giving it to sakura and running away)

Sakura: wait what do you want me to do with this (she get's glomped by naruto and gaara)

Me: I do not own naruto if I did sasuke would marry an old moldy peanut oh and sorry for using necomata again but shukaku, kyubbi, and necomata are the only demons I know the most about

This is when they are 5 years old

_Thinking_

_**Demons**_

**We are just different**

**Sakura's POV**

"Run it's the Monster" some kids yelled

_Am I really a monster?_

_**No my kitten most humans are just too stupid to know the difference **_

_Thanks kitty-chan at least I know someone will talk to me_

_**But I may not be able to after long**_ whispered the two tailed cat demon with a sniff

Sakura started picking flower around in a small patch of grass she found a wishing flower and blew the seeds scattering everywhere and followed the wind she giggled as one back fired and tickled her nose

"Meow reow" sakura turned to see a kitten it rubbed against her thigh

"Hello kitty" she patted it on the head it meowed again

"Oh I know" she dug in her pocket to find a cookie and gave it to the cat it ate happily giving her thank you looks

The kitten played with a loose string on her dress she laughed as it fell on its face

Naruto's POV

Naruto was sitting on a bench in the shade when something white caught his eye it was from a wishing flower he saw a sad little girl blowing gentle they danced around her in the sun light making the seeds glow he looked back down to sad to get up

"Hello kitty" he looked up to see a dirty white kitten with pure blue eyes it rubbed against her

He watched as she played with the kitten giggling and laughing where ever she ran kids scattered giving her glares but she never seem to notice

Gaara's POV

"Is this a new student" said tsunade (the principle I don't know the real principle so sorry)

"yes he was found in the forest scared no one from the other surrounding land claimed him so we decided to take him here maybe he can help serve Konoha" she looked at the little boy he was looking around nervously

"Hey gaara is it" he nodded "how about you go out side it's free time maybe you'll make some new friends"

He turned and whispered where no one could hear "doubtful" and walked away out side where his ears were met with laughter well let's just say one laugh because one person was getting death glares while the girl played with the stray kitten when someone tripped her on purpose and grabbed the kitten

Sakura's POV

"Hey give yuki back" she sobbed

"Why should I give it to a little monster like you?" the last line made gaara flinch

"Because you guys already took everything else why should any living being suffer by meanies like you, what did it do to you?"

"You were playing with you a monster so that makes it a monster and do you know what we do to monsters?" a boy said evilly while holding it by the neck the kitten was squirming for breath

"Please don't kill it, its innocent please" the boy's grip got tighter snapping the neck making a sickening sound

Her head fell down as if she was crying but instead she was….laughing her hair seem to fly while a seemingly pure hatred black aura surrounding her, her eyes were purple with no pupils

"Isn't it sad you think it's funny to mess with my kitten" (they were thinking she was meaning the cat) "you take a life so who's life will also be paid you killed so who is going to be killed" every one screamed running from her she dropped to her knees crying over the dead body of the kitten its eyes lifeless

The kids looked over to see her crying one of the brave ones threw a rock at her she flinched waiting for the rock to hit her but it never came in stead there was a red headed boy in front of her with a sand barrier blocking the rocks

**Gaara's pov**

Gaara couldn't take any more of this he jumped in front of sakura blocking the rocks and stopping the kid's fire the kids backed away

"Run he's a monster just like naruto and sakura why can't this place be freak free" he turned to see sakura shivering from tears

"Thank you you're the first person to be kind to me instead of kitty-chan"

"The kitten?" she giggled softly

Normal POV

"No silly necomata-chan"

"Isn't that a demon"

"Yah why?"

"Because I have a shukaku the raccoon dog demon"

"Do you want to be friends" sakura said with her head tilted

"Sure"

Naruto watched this event trying not to be envious as they ran after each other playing tag

Naruto stood up and walked over where they were resting under a tree

"Can I join you guys"

Gaara was about to refuse but sakura stopped him

"Sure the more the better"

They started to climb the tree sakura climbed to the top and stuck out her tongue

"Come on guys the sun is setting" they hurried up the tree watching the sky turn blues pinks oranges and reds

"Lets make a promise" sakura said sticking out her pinky finger "to be friends forever"

"Forever" in harmony there pinky's intertwined

**What did you think this is not a romance but a sweet friendship it makes me want to cry I know what's going to happen at the end for the first time ever yaaay please some one reward me with a cookie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody: hey peoples sorry it took so long :3 but I was distracted (looking at PS2 with kingdom hearts 2 on screen) sora looks awesome in the nightmare before Christmas one he's like a little kid :3 now to the nexty chappy**

**Song:  
wine red by the hush sound**

**Brick by boring brick by Paramore**

**Hypnotize by System of a down **

**Wait and bleed by slip knot**

**WHAAAAAAAAT?**

Sasori's POV **:3**

_Ok just a quick apology and leave _Sasori sighed opening the door to see Sakura was reading hollow fields **(haven't read it go read it now it's by Madeleine rosca) **she giggled a couple of times I walked over to see some two headed bird cat thing and a girl fainted

"What the fuck is that" Sasori leaned closer to take a closer look suddenly Sakura squealed and fell of the bed the loud thump made me jump

**Sakura's pov**

**(This is from the manga)**

("I'd like to demonstrate to everyone how this creature has retained the domesticity of it's feline half" the teacher pointed to the sewed creation "so miss snow I'd like you to like you to come and pet it"

"pet it as in touch it I-I can't" she look scared out of her wits "I'm sorry dear but not participating in class activities leads to a detention at the end of the week" the teacher zombie robot thing said

"just great" lucy said pointing her finger to the cat bird thing "I can do this" moving her finger closer and I he creature meowed a few times "any second now" not moving from her spot the creature purred and wagged it's tail "a-almost ahhhh" then she fell fainted on the floor) I giggled a girl giggle suddenly someone yelled "what the fuck is that" turning my head slightly I saw Sasori making me fall of the bed from embarrassment I hit my head hard making tear form in my eyes

"Are you okay" he said with a smirk I turned my head trying to keep a blush down but didn't succeed instead I was beet red

SASORI'S POV

I tried to keep down a chuckle when I said 'are you okay it' seemed to work but I couldn't help but notice how cute she

Suddenly I was hit with something black and fluffy

"Stop staring at me like that its creepy" she half screamed half squeaked

I looked at her

SAKURA'S POV

I moved to pick up my book that was laying on the ground and looked at Sasori to see him staring straight at me deep in thought a scurried to the side of my bed and placed down my book and looked up again to see he continued to stare at me I leaned to the left his eyes went left I went right his eyes went right suddenly I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him hoping to break the trance but I couldn't help scream

"Stop staring at me like that its creepy" he looked right at me and walk towards me

"So you don't like the attention" he said quietly I could feel his breath on my face

" I-I-it's not that" I whispered

"Really what then" he said moving closer his nose brushed mine after that I couldn't say a word my mouth was sealed shut

**Mmm sexy kiss him kit go on kiss him**

…

I couldn't think I stepped back my back hit the wall I looked at his lips to see a smirk playing on his lips suddenly he was leaning closer to me I couldn't turn away

"SAKURA" Itachi yelled banging on the door sakura pushed Sasori from her person and opened the door

"Ye-" was all sakura said when he pulled Sakura outside and slammed the door shut

"What are you doing giving Nekomata to the Akatsuki" he yelled in a whisper

"It was Necomata's idea" I said

"SAKURA" leader yelled grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling through the hallways

"What is it yell Sakura's name and then yank her around day" Sakura said sarcastically right then she was thrown in a Frickin huge room with the crystal ball in the center in the crystal ball however was a girl yes a girl around sixteen her hair different shades of purple she lifted her head her eyes were also purple she looked almost exactly like me in facial features and hair style except her hair was way, way longer and her skin was pale her legs long and slender along with the rest of her body she had cat ears and two cat tails. Suddenly she placed her palms on the glass and made her just noticed blood red claws slice through the six inch glass causing red liquid to begin to pour out of the orb and shatter a side of it into a smooth circle. She caught her breath and ran up to me and gave me a grate big huge

"Sakura it's me Nekomata" the girl said rubbing her head on the top of mine I pushed her back and yelled

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON GIRL" causing a few people to rush into the room in questionable interest **(perverts **T_**.**_T**) **the first few in was Deidara, hidan, and Sasori

Thoughts

Deidara's (Guess ^3^)

Hidan _what the fuck was that_

Sasori _is Sakura ok_

All but Sasori erupted in nose bleeds Necomata's cat ears perked

"B-B-BOOD!" Nekomata stuck her finger into the blood and tasted it an stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose in disgust


End file.
